


Itchy Balls

by Luckythirteen45



Series: Balls Series [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, really not rinch but can be read that way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 21:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13556244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckythirteen45/pseuds/Luckythirteen45
Summary: This is a crack fic that is Adder24's fault.John has an itch on a case. Really the title sums it it up.





	Itchy Balls

**Author's Note:**

> Adder24 this is for you I hope you are happy with yourself. I can't believe I wrote this. But really thank you.

John was uncomfortable, unbearably uncomfortable. Sitting in a car on a stake out John was more uncomfortable than the last time he was tortured by. He had an idea about why he was so out of sorts. Like most things in John’s life Harold took care of John’s laundry and dry cleaning and he thinks something may have changed.

“So, Harold have we changed laundry services recently,” trying to make his tone his ‘bored on stake out voice’ and not his ‘under painful torture voice’ as an itch started to spread from his arms and legs inward.

“Yes, I have added a new dry-cleaning service to the rotation of places I send laundry. Why do you ask?” Harold inquired, his tone rising slightly as Reese never asked about where he sends the clothes to be cleaned, and the itch started to settle into one place particularly.

“Oh, nothing just thought I noticed something different.” Reese replied. The person that was targeting their number finally emerging and the itch settling more firmly in the crotch area. “Got to go Harold, time to wrap up this case I’ll head back to the library once I’m done here.” 

(time break)

John’s tread was unusually heavy on the stairs leading to main room on the library. Harold turned his chair to face the stairwell, thinking some sort of injury had befallen John.

“Mr. Reese is something the ma…” Harold trailed off staring a John with his mouth open.  
John the second he had reached the top of the stairs had whipped off his belt, unbuttoned his pants and had his hand down them scratching his balls mightily.

“I………………… JOHN?! What on earth are you doing?”

“Harold, I really don’t like that new laundry place,” John said still scratching.

“…. I’ll remove it from the list,” Harold said still dazed and unable to stop staring at John with his hand down his pants. “If you are truly that uncomfortable may I suggest a shower and the clothing here was cleaned at a different place.”

Harold’s words seemed to cut through the blissful haze of relief John was in, finally being able to stop scratching and removing his hand. 

“Good idea Harold, I think I’ll do that.” John said over his shoulder as headed to the shower kicking off his shoes already stripping.

Harold just turned back to his desk and set his head gently down on it mouth still open.


End file.
